Pilih Yang Mana?
by Iuki Kyoshi
Summary: Hisagi yang diperebutkan dua gadis cantik. Dua Gadis itu terus bertengkar menghancurkan suasana pagi yang menyejukan. Hisagi X OC Don't Like Don't Read. R&R please!


Hai.. Tajima-chan balik lagi abis stress gara-gara komputer erorr.

Ini cerita dari Kisha Andari,Baka Mirai, dan saya sendiri. ( A.K.A Tajima-chan)

Mungkin cerita ini sangat GAJE jadi baca sajalah! Don't like Don't Read :P

Disclaimer: Bleach©Om Tite Kubo

Summary: Jadi Hisagi diperebutkan dua gadis cantik. Pertarungan pun bertahan selama mungkin.

Pairing: Hisagi X OC

One Shot

* * *

**Pilih Yang Mana? **

Di pagi hari nan cerah, burung-burung berkicau merdu. Semua makhluk hidup menikmati pagi yang sejuk, menghirup udara pagi namun kenikmatan itu menghilang dalam sekejap karena adanya perkelahian besar.

"Hisagi aku duluan yang punya!!" teriak gadis yang bernama Rika Hirugashi

"Enak aja!! Sagi-chan kamu udah sama aku kan?" tanya gadis satunya bernama Tsuki Miyamori

"Iya.. ini dipipiku nomor 69 kan tanggal kelahiranmu, tanda cintaku padamu." kata Hisagi dengan nada menggoda

"Tuh kan.. udah kebukti dia itu udah sama aku." sindir Miya

"Hiks..hiks.. Hisagi jahat, padahal aku sudah percaya kamu" ucap Rika sambil terisak-isak

"lho.. kok nangis? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan dia Rika.." hibur Hisagi

Adu mulut terus berlanjut. (bukan ciuman lhoo..) Pagi telah berganti siang perkelahian pun belum terselesaikan. Hisagi yang sedang mempertahankan dua cewek cantik ini untuk tetap di sisinya akhirnya kewalahan tapi ia tetap berusaha. ( waduh.. Playboy cap Gajah *dikemplang* ) Tiba-Tiba seseorang datang, dia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki dan Kenpachi Zaraki. Byakuya Langsung menampar pipi Hisagi.

PLAKKK!!!

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adikku Hisagi?" tanya Byakuya dengan memasang Death Glarenya

"Aku ti..tidak melakukan a..apa pun Byakuya-Taichou." jawab Hisagi gugup

"Bagus-Bagus.." Ucap Byakuya, singkat tapi padat.

"Oh.. ja..jadi kamu pilih Miya?" Tanya Rika

"Eeeh.. tidak aku tidak memilihnya, aku memilihmu Rika." jawab Hisagi

"Dasar Hisagi Plin-Plan." ucap Miya

Rika menangis karena Hisagi yang mengingkari janjinya. Tiba-tiba Yumichika datang, Rika langsung mengelap ingusnya ke baju Yumichika. Miya yang ingin menghapus tanggal kelahirannya, yang ada dipipi Hisagi menggunakan alat setrikaan pun di halau oleh Rika yang tidak tega melihat pipi Hisagi menjadi gosong terbakar.

"Miya!! jangan setrika pipi Hisagi." pinta Rika

"Ah.. kalau dia ingin meninggalkanku terpaksaku setrika." ucap Miya

"Jangan Miya-chan.. kamu tidak tega denganku?" tanya Hisagi

"Tidak!" bentak Miya

"Sekarang pilih siapa Hisagi?" teriak Miya dan Rika Serempak

"Aku.. A..Aku" ucap Hisagi hampir tidak terdengar

Ikkaku datang, dan Yumichika menyambut kedatangan Ikkaku dengan hangat. Mereka mulai bermesra-mesraan. Semua orang yang berada disana bergidik ngeri.

( Gumpyang!! Kirain apaan tau-taunya pasangan yaoi )

"Grrrr….." raung Miya

"Guk…guk" ucap Rika dengan berbicara gaya ala Kapten Komamura

Semua mata tertuju pada Rika

"Lhoo… Rika kok suaramu mirip seperti Kapten Komamura?" tanya Hisagi

"Tidak.. itu reiatsu yang aku keluarkan." jawab Rika

"Hihihihiihi…" gantian Miya yang bersuara aneh

"Lho.. kok sekarang kamu Miya seperti Nenel Lampir?" tanya Hisagi heran

( Ternyarta orang jepang tau nenek lampir ya?)

"Oh.. itu bukan suaraku itu suara Ken-chan benarkan Yumichika?" ucap Miya (Ken-chan A.K.A Kenpachi )

"Hehe.." jawab Yumichika

Yumichika di tendang Kenpachi. Dan………………………………………………………………… ( Hening sesaat )

"Heii..! cukup aku yang tidak bersuara!" perintah Byakuya

"Ya.. cukup reiatsuku yang kuat." Ucap Kenpachi

"Hahaha.. keheningan disini sampai-sampai melebihi Kapten Kuchiki dan reiatsu disini lebih menakutkan dari pada reiatsu Kapten Zaraki." Kata Ikkaku

"Sudah cukup! Sekarang kamu pilih siapa Hisagi?" tanya Rika

"Belum.. aku sedang berfikir." Jawab Hisagi

"RIKA!!!" teriak seorang gadis tidak di kenal

"Iya Nyonya… sebentar" kata Rika kepada gadis tak dikenal

Mereka semua tertawa karena mendapatkan berita baru bahwa Rika adalah seorang Maid. Setelah puas tertawa terbahak-bahak mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi telah terlewatkan

"Sekarang siapa yang kamu pilih? Aku bakal kulitin mukamu lho.." ancam Miya

"Sebentar aku ingin berfikir matang-matang" kata Hisagi

"TIDAK PAKAI LAMA!" teriak Miya dan Rika serempak

"Apanya yang tidak pakai lama? Aku ingin mie ayam.. tidak pakai ayam, saos,dan bumbu." ucap Kenpachi ( hee..? itu mah mie mentah atuh )

"Teh hangat satu" kata Byakuya yang ikut-ikutan

Yumichika tetap bermesraan bersama Ikkaku. Ikkaku memainkan bulu mata Yumichika, Yumichika pun mengelus-elus kepala Ikkaku.

"Emang aku tukang mie? Semua orang disini jadi tambah gila." ucap Hisagi sekecil-kecilnya agar tak terdengar. Hisagi dapet death glare dari Rika dan Miya.

"Ampun.. iya-iya tunggu sebentar." Kata Hisagi dengan badan yang merinding

-- Sekarang anda memasuki suara hati Hisagi –-

" Kalau aku tidak memilih Miya aku bisa di bantai oleh Kenpachi kakaknya. Jika aku memilih Rika dia- mempunyai kemampuan ibu rumah tangga jadi aku tidak usah membayar maid lagi." Batin Hisagi

-- Kembali ke arena sebelumnya –-

"Oii… mana nih mie ayam pesenan saya?" tanya Kenpachi yang tidak mendengar perkataan Hisagi

"Teh anget satu!" kata Byakuya yang kembali mengikuti jejak Kenpachi

"Lanjutkan! HISAGI!" perintah nabila (Rika pilih SBY ya?)

"Aku menyukai wanita yang cantik,manis,mempunyai kemampuan seperti Ibu rumah tangga dan sedikit galak mungkin." Ucap Hisagi

"Jadi kamu pilih yang pilih yang mana Sagi-chan? Semakin lama aku benar-benar akan mensetrika mukamu!" bentak Miya

"Miya.. ini setrikaan yang kamu minta Hisagi.. hiks..hiks selamat tinggal." Kata Yumichika sambil menangis

"Sial.. Yumichika kau tidak mengasihaniku ya?" ucap Hisagi

"RIKA!!! Ini ada kain lap baru." kata seorang gadis yang tak dikenal tadi datang kembali

"Iya Nyonya.." jawab Rika

"Oh.. Tuhan kenapa menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Hisagi

"Itu karena kamu menghianati cinta kita Hisagi" jawab Rika

"Hei.. hubungan Sagi-chan denganmu hanya status palsu belaka." Kata Miya

"Ehhh.. itu kamu Miya." Balas Rika

"Pilih aku atau dia?" tanya mereka serempak

"CONTRENG NO.1" kata Miya

"CONTRENG NO.2" ucap Rika

Semua yang berada disana berubah posisi menjadi satu barisan untuk memilih siapa yang berhak menjadi kekasih Hisagi.

"Hei.. ada apa ini? Rika kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata dia adalah Renji

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Rika dengan tegas

"haha..ha.. enak ya rasanya dicampakan?" sindir Byakuya

"BERISIK!!!" balas Renji

"Apa sudah saatnya menghitung suara?" tanya Miya

"Tuan Kenpachi ini mie ayamnya!" teriak Tukang mie

"Belum saatnya Miya aku ingin makan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kenpachi

"Aku setuju dengan Kenpachi. Karena teh yang tadi kupesan sudah jadi." Kata Byakuya (Pengikuy Kenpachi ya?)

"Hei.. Renji ambil Rikamu bawa dia pergi dan tinggalkan aku dan Hisagi!" perintah Miya

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Renji lagi

"Pergi.. aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu Renji!" teriak Rika

"Tapi Aku mencintaimu Rika" ucap Renji

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau hidup bersama dengan pria sepertimu cih.." balas Rika

"Oh.. Soledad nome ames? Lo siento.. te amo ichliebe dich.. aishiteru." Kata Renji (Saya ngasal gk tau artinya hehe..)

"Tapi cinta kita tidak akan pernah bersatu hiks..hiks." kata Rika menahan isak tangisnya

Sementara itu Hisagi dan yang lainnya menonton drama yang ada di depan berpairing RikaXRenji, sambil makan mie ayam masal.

"Hei.. eike tunggu kok you tidak datang-datang?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak tau dari mana asalnya

"Oh.. eike lupa." Jawab Renji yang mendadak jadi banci

PRITTTT!!! Bunyi peluit yang dibunyika Hanatarou menandakan akan dilaksanakan pemungutan suara.

"Dua untuk Miya." Kata Byakuya

"Tiga untuk Rika." Kata Kenpachi

Rika yang terlalu senang meminum minuman memabukkan memanggil seorang gadis, dan bergaya layaknya pasangan yuri. Hisagi yang melihat itu langsun mendadak Ayan. Byakuya dan lainnya bergembira ria melihat Rika yang semakin lama tambah bermesraan bersama pasangannya membuat Hisagi tambah menjadi Koma.

"Hik.. tolong aku! Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku yang mabuk!" ucap Rika

"Kamu tidak benar-benar yuri kan Rika?" Tanya Rika

"TIDAK!! Aku tidak yuri hik.. kamu percaya sama aku kan Hisagi?" jawab Rika yang sedang mabuk

"Sudah.. aku pilih Miya saja." Jawab Hisagi

Penyakit Rika kambuh. Badan Rika pun menjadi semakin lemas dan ia terjatuh namun badannya telah ditahan oleh Renji.

"Uhk.. mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku." Kata Rika

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Hei kalian semua belum tahu Rika mengindap penyakit mematikan?" tanya Ichigo

"Belum memangnya penyakit apa?" tanya mereka serempak

"Rika mengindap penyakit Leukimia" jawab Ichigo

"Hisagi dan kau memperburuk keadaan." Ucap Renji

"Sudahlah jangan pedulika masalah ini dulu. Cepat bawa Rika ke rumah Unohana!" perintah Miya

"Ya aku akan membawanya" jawab Renji

Mereka semua akhirnya pergi ke rumah Unohana untuk memeriksa keadaan Rika. Dan Unohana mencari sumsum tulang yang sama dengan Rika namun tidak ada satu pun diantara Renji dan Hisagi yang mempunyai sumsum tulang yang cocok denga Rika.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hitsugaya yang baru datang

"I..itu Rika mengindap Leukimia." Jawab Miya dengan gugup

"Ah… itu hanya penyakit biasa tenang saja." Kata gadis yang bernama Rizuka Tetsuya dan dia menjabat sebagai pacar dari Hitsugaya

"Itu kan penyakit mematikan tidak bisa dibilang biasa!" teriak Miya

Miya tidak bisa mengganggu Rizuka lagi karena dia sudah pergi menjauh. Dan tidak tahu kenapa mereka berdua kembali kerumah Unohana.

"Rizuka-chan dan Shiro-chan tidak ingin mencangkok sumsum tulang untuk Rika?" tanya Unohana

"TIDAK!!" teriak mereka berdua serempak

"Kalau tidak ingin biasa saja kenapa?" sindir Miya

"Uhk.. Miya sudah-sudah. Hisagi kamu pergi berkencan saja dengan Miya!" perintah Rika

"Rika-chan apa boleh?" tanya Miya

"Ya dengan senang hati" jawab Rika menambahnya dengan senyum hangatnya

Hisagi yang khawatir tetap mengambil kesempatan untuk kencan bersama Miya.

"Biar aku yang menjagamu Rika." Ucap Renji

"TIDAK!!!" kata Rika

"Sudah-sudah.. aku tidak ingin ada keributan disini! Renji biar aku saja yang menjaganya." Ucap Unohana

"Unohana-taichou aku ingin mencangkok sumsum tulangku" kata seseorang dialah Kapten Komamura

"Baik" balas Unohana

Setelah permeriksaan ternyata sumsum tulang Kapten Komamura cocok dengan sumsum tulang Rika. Mungkin karena persaudaraan mereka. Sebenarnya hubungan Komamura dengan Rika itu,Komamura adalah paman Rika. Komamura pun meninggal beberapa minggu setelah mencangkok sumsum tulangnya.

"HEY!!! Aku sudah sembuh!" teriak Rika dengan menunjukan tanganya yang berbentuk ' V '

"Iya-iya.. dasar orang hiper aktif" sindir Renji

"APA?" teriak Rika

"Hahaha.. iya aku sudah tahu.." kata Hisagi

"Mereka tidak berubah ya? Masih sama seperti yang dulu." Kata Miya

Perkelahian pun terselesaikan. Hisagi akhirnya bersama Miya, dan Rika bersama Renji.

Tamat ~

* * *

Maap fic gaje.. kebanyakkan OC ya?

Maap juga klo banyak Typonya.. maklum masih jarang bikin Fic

Ini ide bukan dari saya sendiri udah baca dia atas kan?

Kisha... dan Baka Mirai makasih ya.. buat kerja samanya.. Arigatou!!

**Talkshow**

Ichigo: Ehh.. gw baru dateng kok langsung jadi banci sih?

Author: Jahahaha.. gue yang punya, gue yang ngatur dong :P

Ichigo: Anjrit!!

Renji: haha.. biar gue mendadak jadi banci tetep dapet cewek cantik.. enaknya~

Hisagi: kasihannya diriku.. digaplok lah di ancem lah.. T^T

Renji: lagian mendua.. kayak gue dong mau dia ceweknya siapa? tetap menjadi pria yang setia

Hisagi: Sok.. loe

Author: Udah.. ah ntar Fic gue jadi ancur gara-gara loe semua

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah baca R&R Review yang banyak!!! XD

*Mohon-Mohon sampe kayak orang mita-minta dijalanan


End file.
